Desperately Bored
by batmanismyhero
Summary: Oneshot Beast Boy decides to do some quick research. Titans East guest star


1_Desperately Bored_

Raven awoke to a loud knocking on her door. She was less than pleased. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock. 4:11 AM. She rubbed her eyes and hobbled toward the doorway.

"What." the greeting wasn't a question. It was a threat. At threat directed to the person violating her sleeping time who happened to be Beast boy.

"Hey, Rae." His blatant cheerfulness caused Raven to wince involuntarily. How someone could be happy at 4 in the morning was beyond even her.

"What do you want?" This was slightly slurred due to the fatigue she currently suffered from but was sharp all the same.

"Hypothetically, what would you say if I told you I was madly, desperately, in love with you?" Raven was taken a back slightly, and was too tired to make sense of the confusion running through her head.

"Um..." she rubbed her eyes, "I'd tell you to jump off a cliff or something, I don't know. Why?"

She yawned, curious of his intent.

"Just wondering." And he wandered off. Where to, she did not know.

Cyborg awoke to a loud knocking on someone else's door. He absent mindedly looked at the watch in his arm that read 4:11 AM. Groaning, he knew it was going to take a while to get back to sleep so he unplugged himself and wandered to the kitchen. On the way, he conveniently heard Beast boy say, 'Hypothetically, what would you say if I told you I was madly, desperately, in love with you' and he heard Raven's distorted response. Rubbing his human eye, he continued down toward the fridge. After searching for a few minutes he pulled out a ridiculously huge ham, and ripped off a chunk with his teeth.

"Ew. Meat is yucky." a raspy voice said from behind him. Cy turned to face Beast boy slugging in the living room.

"Huh. You like her, don't ya?" Cy decided to try the direct approach to find what was going on.

"Who? Raven? Eh. She's cool." it was Beast boy's turn to raid the fridge.

"Dude," Cyborg countered. "I heard what you asked her, like, five seconds ago." BB pulled his head out of the fridge.

"Oh. That. I'm asking everyone that, Cy. I'm curious to see what they'd say. I have this list of, like, everyone, in random order, see?" Sure enough, he pulled a long list out of nowhere and showed it to his friend.

"Um...Okay..." Cyborg didn't know what to say. Beast boy was weird at 4 AM. But Beast boy gave his attention to his list again, finding no good snacks in the fridge.

" Hey, do we have a phone around here? Jinx is next. This should be fun." Beast boy held back a vicious grin and wandered off toward his room. Cyborg stood there, pointing his half eaten ham at Beast boy.

"Don't you dare joke about that, man!" he shouted after him and wandered to his own room.

The next day, Starfire avoided Beast boy while Raven kept giving him odd looks, and rubbed the bridge of her nose often. Cyborg was fumbling with his controller, trying to beat the fifth boss on his video game. A short little green man walked passed the couch, toward the exit.

" Where ya goin', grass stain?"

"Titans East. Bee's next and I couldn't get a call in."

"I HATE YOU!"

"I know." With that, he left.

Robin suddenly popped up behind the sofa, acting jumpy.

"Psst!" Cyborg looked around. "Cy! I have some important information you need to know."

"Me too, Robby, Slade's dead. Get over it." The robot continued to fiddle with the controller.

" Its not that! Its, Its," Robin stuttered uncomfortably. " I think-." A short pause. A nervous glance around the room. "I think Beast boy is gay. He, he," the boy wonder sighed as Cyborg made a twisted face in realization. "You wouldn't believe what he asked me after I got out of the shower this morning."

" There are absolutely no demons in your hair brush, I hope your happy, Bee." Raven sighed in irritation. Bee just shuddered.

" Sorry for calling you on such odd notice, girl, but _Hippos Eat Dwarf_, it puts ideas in your head!" Raven just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

" I don't want to know."

" You wanna stay a little longer? It must take a lot of energy to teleport this far." Bumblebee seemed eager to make up for the slight fiasco.

" You know, the tower has been a little, odd, lately. I didn't get much sleep either." She brightened up as the girls passed the televison on the way to the kitchen. Raven saw Speedy, Aqualad and Beast boy fighting on the game station. Wait, Beast Boy was here?

The changeling spoke after the first round finished.

"So, Speedy," he leaned back and stretched his arms across the back of the sofa as he crossed his legs. " Mind if I ask you a question?"

O0o.o0O

A/N/ Just a short one shot and a pitiful attempt at humor. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor _Hippos Eat Dwarf_.


End file.
